Wizard of Oz Daycare Center
by Keiko Tsujimura
Summary: This story was based on a picture I found of all the Gundam Wing characters gone chibi in a daycare center. This is basically what I think is going on in the picture.
1. Play Time

Wizard of Oz Daycare Center

He furrowed his brow. Operation _Shiro was almost complete. The thick-walled fortress was built to withstand any enemy attack. The towers were high. The moat was deep.  With careful precision, he lifted his arm to complete the final pillar. He began to breathe the relieving declaration under his breath._

"_Ninmu__-"_

"HEEEEEEERRROOOOOOO!!!!!!"

Heero looked up with wide eyes just in time to see the obsessive pacifist charging toward him. The blond and pink ball of energy slid to a stop before him, one foot skidding forward just enough to knock a hole in the bottom of the fortress. Shocked and dismayed, Heero watched as his sand castle crumbled like crackers under an elephant. Still dumbfounded, he stared at the lump of sand at his feet as Relena giggled like a little schoolgirl beside him. He wasn't upset because his creation had been destroyed, or that he'd been working on it since lunch hour. It was that his forbidden treasure had been unveiled.

"Heero!" Relena pulled the dusty pistol out of the giant pile of devastation. "You know you're not supposed to have this stuff here! Mr. Trieze said so yesterday!" Heero glared at her, but said nothing.

Noin hid behind a tree like a camouflaged comrade, quietly giggling to herself. She turned her video camera away from Heero and Relena and pointed it at herself.

"Hi, my name is Lucrezia Noin, and this is my daycare. It's called the Wizard of Oz Daycare Centre. This daycare is on X18-999, but I think there's one in the L1 colony cluster somewhere too. Now, I just gotta find…oh wait, there he is!"

"Relena…what exactly are you doing?" Milliardo asked, observing the odd combination of Heero's deadly glare and Relena's bubbly laughter. Spotting Heero's gun in the sand, he instinctively hauled Relena up and led her away.

"Keep that gun hidden. I'd like to kill you myself; it'd be a waste if you killed yourself first," he whispered as he walked away dragging Relena beside him. As he passed through the play area, he overheard Catherine's coaching hollers.

"…and you want to feel the bar in front of you before you switch your weight onto the other foot, and…watch your step there…good…" Catherine watched anxiously as Trowa silently walked across the bar. Suddenly he lost his footing and began flailing frantically. Trying to regain his balance, he looked at the bar and noticed peanut butter smeared evenly over the cold metal. He tumbled unceremoniously into the sandbox as Catherine ran to his side in a frenzy.

"Trowa! Trowa, are you alright? Can you hear me, Trowa? How many fingers am I holding up?" Trowa just stared up at her.

"Three."

"Trowa! You're alright!" Catherine exclaimed. "What happened there? Did you hurt yourself? You were doing so well? Did you get distracted?" Just then, she noticed Dorothy intensely watching the play area from atop a nearby slide. Gazing at the peanut butter on the bar, she figured that this was probably one of Dorothy's devious pranks.

Dorothy was actually oblivious to Catherine's tragedy, as she was consumed by her own overwhelming glory. She, Dorothy Catalonia, had defeated a gundam. From her high perch on the slide, she arrogantly mocked the small gundam model stuck face-down in the sand like an ostrich. Feeling confident in her skills, she scanned the area for another opponent. Her eyes locked onto Quatre and his naive set of mobile suit models. He not only had a gundam, but he had an entire army of Maguanac suits! It would be a glorious victory indeed to defeat him. The temptation was delicious.

Quatre innocently sipped his tea as he knelt upon his silk blanket. He glanced beside him, assuring himself that his beloved Sandrock was still within arm's reach. Suddenly, his serenity was broken by the sound of a snapping twig, followed by loud snickers and frantic screaming.

Nearby, Hilde waved her wooden weapon desperately as she backed away from her opponent. Duo fearlessly advanced, trying to get past Hilde's defense. The frenzied girl suddenly tripped backwards over the 'B' building block, allowing Duo his chance to claim victory. He pointed his 'sword' at Hilde's tightened throat, letting a mischevious cackle escape his lips.

"I won! I won!" he yelled excitedly. "There isn't one kid in this place that could beat me!"

Duo and Hilde's chaotic fight had wreaked havoc onto the nearby feasting chickens, bringing a grumpy frown to Wufei's stone face. The unjust commotion had disrupted his act of kindness, having volunteered to feed the hens and chicks himself. Despite his frustration, the honorable thing to do would be to continue his good deed.

Sally, having come out to feed the chickens herself, recognized Wufei's contribution. She considered warning him of the chickens' nature to peck. But she reconsidered, knowing he wouldn't want advice from a 'weak woman' like her.

Treize held the door for Lady Une as they entered the play area. Noticing the children at play, a smile crept onto their faces. "Alright, children! It's snack time. Go wash up and head to the snack tables immediately," Lady Une commanded. The kids cheered and ran to the sinks.


	2. Lunch Time

"FOODFOODFOODFOODFOOD!!!" Duo screamed as he dashed to the snack tables. He and the others all took their seats, Relena securing her spot beside Heero. They all chatted excitedly as the dishes of peanut butter and crackers were placed on the table.

"Um…excuse me," Quatre started, tugging lightly on Lady Une's sleeve as she passed by. "I brought my own snacks. Is it ok if I eat that instead?" Lady Une, having no qualms about it, nodded and continued serving the dishes to the other kids. Quatre unlocked his lunchbox, revealing small Tupperware containers filled with escargot and caviar. Duo, who was seated beside him, gaped wide-eyed at Quatre's lunch as the meal was completed by a china teacup. Duo lowered his eyes to his peanut-coated crackers, wallowing in hungry self pity.

As soon as Duo had stopped watching him, Quatre pulled a small bottle out of his pocket and dumped the contents into his tea. That should help him last the afternoon.

"Trowa!" Catherine yelled from the far end of the table. "Why aren't you eating? Aren't you hungry?"

Trowa glanced upwards. "I don't have a knife," he said apathetically.

"Oh! I'll pass you a knife, and then you can spread your peanut butter, 'kay?" Grabbing a plastic knife from a box filled with them, she flung the utensil across the table at her brother. He casually reached up to grab it, but the knife flew right past him and punctured the wall behind him.

"Sorry! I'll try again!" Catherine continued to bombard the wall behind Trowa with knives until they created an outline of him. Without flinching, Trowa just pulled a knife out of the wall and stuck it into the blob of peanut butter on his plate.

Duo stared intently at Heero's untouched plate. "Are you gonna eat that?" Heero glared at him, but said nothing. Hopefully, Duo reached out to steal Heero's food, only to have his wrist grabbed and twisted uncomfortably.

"Okay, okay! I get it!" Heero released his grip on Duo's arm and continued watching the food on his plate. Duo scanned over the table, looking for someone else who might be willing to spare some tasty morsels.

From a nearby table, Treize watched the commotion. "Kids these days. They have no idea about the disasters that shall befall them in the future. I must say, I do envy their innocent naiveté." He took a sip from his juice box, enjoying the sweet taste of the disguised wine. He had a few more years before chaos would wreak havoc upon the world. He might as well enjoy them.


	3. Home Time

Heero stared at the clock, counting down the seconds. It was only 26.53 seconds before they would all depart from this center of social interaction. He gathered his belongings, tucking his gun into the pocket of his blue uniform. He crouched, ready to dart out the door as soon as the countdown was over.

5…

4…

3…

2…

1…

"Heero? Where'd ya go?" Duo peered out the door just in time to see a blue streak dashing down the sidewalk. "Huh. Must be home time." He looked around for Lady Une, noticing her carrying a large pile of paper. He stealthily crept up behind her and opened his mouth.

"HEY LADY! CAN WE GO HOME NOW?"

Jolted out of her train of thought, Lady Une yanked her arms back reflexively, scattering the pile of paper everywhere. Closing her eyes, she began muttering to herself.

"Don't be mad…he's just a little kid…no need to overreact…"

"Well, Duo, is the Sister here yet?" Treize asked soothingly, abruptly popping up to help recover the fallen paper.

"Uh…dunno. I'll go check." And with that, Duo raced off to look for the Sister Helen.

"So, Quatre, who's picking you up today?" Sally asked, taking a seat beside the young blond.

"Well, let's see," the boy responded. "Today is Thursday, so it'll either be Sarah, Wendy, Kathryn, Maria, Brittany, Helen, Mimi, Cindy, Kerri, Joan, or Iria."

Glancing upward, Sally noticed a familiar face. "Isn't that Iria there?"

"So it is. Goodbye then," Quatre flung his bag over his shoulder and headed towards his older sibling.

As all the children all filed out of the building, a mechanical figure peaked out from behind a large plastic climbing rock. 'So these are the selected soldiers,' he thought to himself. He could see the potential in all of them. He brought up an image of Heero on his internal cockpit screen. He had become especially fond of that boy. Grinning slightly, Zero decided that Heero Yuy would pilot him in the battle of A.C. 195.


End file.
